Double Trouble
by Neoshipper
Summary: Jareth and Sarah meet again three years later. And it seems Jareth has a competitor for Sarah's heart: A stuffed owl.


AN: My first Labyrinth story ^-^ I thought of it quite randomly while hugging my black stuffed leopard (Named Jareth ^-^) Hey, If I had a stuffed owl I'd name it Jareth ^-^

Summary: Jareth and Sarah are reunited three years after the first encounter. And Jareth has a competitor for Sarah's heart: A stuffed owl. 

Disclaimer: Labyrinth doesn't belong to me. Wish it did. I only own my David Bowie CDs ^-^

~*^-^*~

Sarah slammed her door and flopped down on her bed. Karen yelled after her, but made no attempt to come up and confront the troubled teen. Sarah sighed. It wasn't an unusual occurrence. Actually, it was daily. She would try to be nice to her step-mother. God knows she tried. But something small, whether it be forgetting to let the dog in or leaving a dirty dish on the counter, would set Karen off. 

"I spend more time locked in my room than anywhere else." She mused dryly, flipping so she was laying on her back. She stretched her arms above her head and her hand brushed against something soft. Smiling softly, she grabbed the object and moved it so she could see it. 

"…Jareth…" Blushing slightly, she cuddled the small, stuffed, white owl to her chest. Sarah had bought it not long after her return from the Underground, unable to keep her thoughts from drifting to the Goblin King. Many times she had wondered what would have happened if she took him up on his offer. 

"No! I've gotta stop thinking like that! He was evil." Frustrated, Sarah buried her head in her pillow and absently stroked the owl's fur. She had done the right thing. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she left Toby to become a goblin. 

"That's right. He's terrible. He was going to turn Toby into a goblin." She muttered, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself. In truth, she was startled at their last confrontation. _'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' _His words constantly echoed through her head. Love him? At first, she had laughed. Who could possibly love him? He was cruel and self-centered. But he had only done what she had asked. And he never harmed her. Sometimes she felt like the villain. And she couldn't deny the tenderness in his eyes when he spoke to her. She shuddered, as if feeling his mis-matched eyes on her again. 

"I miss you, Jareth…I want to see you again." She mumbled before sleep overcame her, her owl still tucked in her arms. 

~*^-^*~

Jareth massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming on. It wasn't too loud or anything. Oh no, he had kicked the goblins out of his throne room a while ago. It was the crystal ball that hovered before him that was the cause. A young girl with chocolate colored hair lay on her bed, cuddling something he couldn't make out. All that came through were pictures, never sounds. He reached out and ran a gloved finger over the girl. He swore he saw her shudder, and smirked. 

Sarah. The girl that had managed to conquer both his heart and his Labyrinth. Word of his defeat spread like wildfire. Rumors accompanied, many saying his heart had been captured by the fiery beauty who beat him in his own game. He never denied them, simply smiled and walked away.

"Sarah, I may no longer hold any power over you, but are you aware of the strength of the power you hold on me?" Quite abruptly he vanished the ball and stood, stretching his leg muscles. It seemed like a good time as any to visit the young girl who had stolen his heart. He transformed into an owl before taking flight out an open window towards the world above. 

~*^-^*~

It didn't take him long to fly the familiar route he flew to Sarah's house. The small cozy-looking house appeared in his sight and he squawked loudly, perching in a tree outside her window. Cocking his head to one side, he peered into her room and was satisfied when he saw her curled up on her bed. 

Using some of his magic, he threw the windows open and swooped into the dark room, his beating wings cutting through the silence. As Sarah stirred from her slumber, he settled on the floor and transformed. By the time he was his normal 'Goblin King self', Sarah was sitting wide-eyed in her bed, her mouth frozen in an 'o' shape. 

"It's been a while, Sarah." He chuckled, bowing deeply. He stood back up and something clutched to her chest caught his eye. It took a moment before he realized it was the white blur he had seen in his crystal ball. And that something was a small white owl. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Sarah stuttered, slowly slipping out of bed. Unabashedly, he let his eyes run over her body, fully aware of the changes. One thing he was certain of, was Sarah was no longer a child. 

"Is that an, owl?" He asked perplexed, motioning towards the bird in her arms. She looked down, as if just acknowledging it, then gasped. A light blush stained her cheeks as she nodded. 

"You know, owls are my favorite animal. So cunning and mysterious." Jareth drawled as he stepped further into the room. Sarah nodded, averting her eyes. A wicked grin spread across is face. 

"Tell me, Sarah. Does this…owl, have a name?" His voice sent shivers down her spine. It was low and throaty and felt like velvet brushing against her bare skin. And Gods did he know how to sing. 

"Y-yes." She squeaked, still flustered by his sudden appearance. _'Damn him!' _she thought, seeing the smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was making her uncomfortable, and he was enjoying it. Too much, in fact. She dreaded the next question. 

"What is its' name, Sarah?" 

"You know damn well what it is." She hissed, suddenly angry. How dare he come barging into her room and try and make a fool out of her! Well she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. 

"I do not. Pray tell, Sarah. What is it?" He feigned innocence, though it was hard with the knowing glint in his eye and the satisfied smirk on his face. Sarah grit her teeth, her cheeks flaming red, this time from anger. 

"Jareth."

"What was that?"

"I said Jareth! Happy!?" Sarah turned around so he was left smirking at her back. She stiffened when she felt him place a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm…flattered."

"Well don't be. At least he doesn't give me a hard time. And he doesn't talk back to me either." 

Jareth blinked, startled by the harsh tone of which she explained a stuffed toys' characteristics. 

_'Why did I say that!? I sound like such a child!' _She turned to try and cover her folly, but was smugly satisfied instead when she saw the puzzled expression on his face. A grin not unlike the one that had occupied Jareth's face moments earlier spread across hers'. 

"I prefer this Jareth to the real one any day." She huffed, cradling the owl tightly as if to prove her point. Jareth's eyes cleared of confusion and he frowned. What was this girl implying?

"Are you saying…that you prefer the company of that…stuffed toy…even after you called for me?"

Sarah blanched, but quickly recovered. Straightening proudly with her chest puffed out, she nodded affirmatively. 

"Yes. Yes I am."

Jareth just stared, for once at a complete loss for words. He had thought she was kidding at first, until he saw the grim expression on her face. He was suddenly envious of the stuffed owl, clutched tightly to her chest. Growling, he advanced upon her. 

"Give it to me."

"W-what?" Sarah backed up, feeling a twinge of fright when she saw the murderous glare directed at her owl. Suddenly feeling very protective of her stuffed bird, she held it tightly. 

"Give me the bird, Sarah."

"What do you want with him? Did you take up stealing stuffed animals too!? Well I don't remember wishing Jareth away!"

"Don't call that…thing…my name." He growled, lunging for the animal. Sarah squealed and ran behind the bed so it was between them. 

"Do not defy me, Sarah." His face was a stoic mask, but his eyes were alight with humor. Sarah forced down a giggle and stuck out her tongue. 

"I love my Jareth." 

With a sudden growl and another pounce, the Goblin King lunged forward and grabbed her arm. Shrieking, Sarah fell to the bed, Jareth pinning her so she couldn't move. 

"No! Stop! What are you doing!?" Sarah fought against him as he grabbed hold of the owl. They wrestled with it for a few minutes before it was in Jareth's hands. He took the offending bird and tossed it over his shoulder. 

"Hey!" Sarah started to protest, a small pout on her lips. Jareth didn't seem to notice as he watched her. 

"He was in the way." Jareth mumbled his eyes trained on hers'. Sarah gulped at the predatory look on his face. One of his hands held both of her arms pinned above her head, his legs on hers' to keep her from squirming. She was efficiently trapped. 

"Y-you're just jealous."

"Jealous? Perhaps." His seductive grin made Sarah's heart race. For the first time since he had arrived, she looked at him. Her eyes hungrily took in his wispy blonde hair and mis-matched eyes. His perfectly sculptured nose and his sharply narrowed face. He hadn't changed. He was still too beautiful to be real. 

"Sarah…" Jareth used his free hand to cup her cheek. She looked startled at first, but allowed her eyes to close and leaned into his palm. He chuckled and let his fingertips trail down the side of her face, lightly over her eyelids and nose, then come to rest on her lips. Unable to resist, he lowered his head and claimed her lips with his. Sarah's eyes shot open in shock, but she quickly succumbed to the kiss. 

Passion and desire penned up from years of withdrawal came rushing back. Sarah broke free from his hands and wove her fingers through his hair, marveling at the silk-like feel. Jareth's hands slid down her stomach and settled on her waist. As abruptly as it had started, it ended. Jareth pulled away slowly, his heavy breathing filling the silence. 

Sarah looked up at him through half lidded eyes and unconsciously licked her lips, as if she had just had too many helpings of spiked punch. The Goblin King sat up, a devious grin on his face. 

"Can your stuffed owl do that?" He asked huskily, watching as she rose to her elbows. She blinked, still dazed, before realizing she was being spoken to. 

"H-huh? N-no. I don't believe he can."

"Such a pity. Well then, seeing as you're unfazed by my…actions, I might as well return to my Labyrinth. I have many things to take care of." Jareth stood, hiding a smirk when he caught her surprised face. She stood, a little shakily in his opinion. 

"Y-you're leaving? So soon?" She hated the desperate sound in her voice. Brushing it off, she stepped forward until she stood before him. 

"Why yes I am. I see that you and your…owl…are inseparable. So I shall leave you alone for now." Jareth cast a quick glance to the discarded animal lying face down on the floor. Sarah looked stricken and grabbed his arm. 

"You don't have to go. I mean, I think I can part with Jareth for a little while."

"Which Jareth would you like to stay with?" He asked coyly, enjoying both the baffled and exasperated look on her face. 

"You! You jerk." She lightly punched his arm, then smiled sheepishly, realizing she had just hit the Goblin King. 

"I…I missed you." She admitted, eyes trained to the floor. A blush once again rose up in her cheeks. Jareth smiled triumphantly, his chest puffed out in male pride. 

"Would you like to come visit the Labyrinth with me, Sarah? It has been terribly lonely without you." 

She looked up, eyes wide. She could really go back? He seemed to know what she was thinking and nodded. 

"I would love to go back with you…but my family…" 

"You can decide later. It's only forever if you chose it to be. For now, just come with me." He put out a gloved hand. Sarah was just about to place her hand in his when something in the corner caught her eye. Gasping, she hurriedly grabbed her owl off the floor. Jareth shook his head, silently wondering if he would have to deal with the bird again. 

"I'm ready now." Sarah smiled, having placed 'Jareth' back on her bed. Rolling his eyes, the Goblin King took her hand and they disappeared. A small stuffed owl looked less than happy as he sat alone on Sarah's bed. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Finished! ^-^ Some humor and some Sarah/Jareth fluff. Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote this…I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

~Neoshipper~


End file.
